


in the bottom layer of our home

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: death eaters were sold after the war as slaves to make them pay in hard work for what they did. harry potter hates it. he never thought that his wife hid a slave in the bowels of their home.





	in the bottom layer of our home

Ginny hears Pansy whimper as soon as she opens the door and immediately rolls her eyes.

"Shut it you. I have told you that Harry can never know that you are in the basement and besides life is better for you when you behave, Pansy." 

Pansy glowers from the bed she is attached to by a single angle link before rolling her eyes and beginning to snap, "Oh yes, famous Harry Potter. Your life will always be about him."

"Oh do shut up, Pansy," Ginny murmurs as she makes her way down the stairs, "I thought you would be happy to spend the rest of your days in the Noble House of Black."

"Maybe if I could move through more than a room."

"You know you can."

" Crawling on a leash when your family is gone does not count you stupid bint!"

Ginny throws a hex and Pansy bolts back a few inches with a shudder and then glowers. 

Ginny mocks her with a smile and bow. 

Pansy crawls back up onto the bed and sits in the middle of it , legs sprawled across the duvet to expose her cunt around her skimpy nightdress.

"Tell me, GinGin, do you ever feel bad about owning a person?"

Ginny stalks forward and whips her wand until Pansy is pinned down with her four limbs in all directions, "Not when I bought scum. Not my fault my husband still believes in people. Guess it because he was never tortured in his school classrooms."

 

Pansy finds it hard to smile and then the cane appears in Ginny's hand. It only appears when all the children are gone.

"Ginny I-"

"Have no need for you talking anymore," Ginny coos while waving the cane casually while wandering towards the cane, "Be a good girl Pansy and -smack- I can put this away soon."


End file.
